


What's a Poutine?

by RavenImpulse



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canada, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Snow, poutine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: This is written post Stars after Mamoru goes back to America to finish school and Usagi goes to visit him. They take a trip to Canada where Mamoru tries to get her to eat a poutine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at writing Sailor Moon, so go easy on me. This is also something I forced myself to write to get over my writers block. Enjoy! :)

“I don’t understand why I have to wear this thing; I look like a giant marshmallow!” Complained the blonde holding up a white pea coat.

“You don’t, its not even that puffy; I’ve seen way worst. I mean your only other choice is to freeze and I know how much you hate being cold Usa-ko. Besides I did get you something to bright up your outfit” Answered Mamoru, holding out a beautifully wrapped box.

Usagi took the box from Mamoru and shook it before ripping off the red paper, setting the box down she pulled out a light pink knit scarf complete with matching mittens and a hat, “Oh Mamo-chan they’re beautiful!” She said, looping the scarf around her neck, “You didn’t have to get me anything, my birthday was awhile ago silly, but I love them, thank you!”

Mamoru chuckled as he picked up his jacket and held it out to her, “I’m glad you like them, I know how much you hate being cold.”

Uagsi slipped her arms into the jacket, “Where are we going anyways Mamo-Chan?” She asked while doing up the buttons on her jacket.

“Well, we’re only in Canada for a couple days before we go back to New York and then you go back to Japan, so I thought we could go check out the poutine festival. I guess it’s a big deal here, one of my classmates said they are to die for!”

“Poutine?” Question Usagi, linking her around Mamoru’s as they left their hotel.

“I thought we could spend today just trying out really Canadian food.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, “if that is okay with you?”

“It sounds like a great idea,” replied the blonde resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way down the street, “We could get some of the recipes for Mako-chan too, she would love that!”

The windy blew leaves around Mamour feet as he walked back towards Usagi carrying a poutine with two forks in, “So this is a poutine?” She asked very apprehensively, poking it with her fork, “It doesn’t look very appealing…what is it anyways?”

“Its fries with gravy and cheese curds, I like it,” Replied Mamoru, shoving a fork full into his mouth, “Try it Usa-ko, it’s pretty good, especially if you dip into the ketchup” he said holding his fork out to her.

The couple stood in silence, waiting for Usagi to make up her mind, “It’s good,” she said taking the poutine from Mamour, “You might want to get your own, I don’t plan on sharing” She joked before talking another bite. He walked back towards the vender to get himself a poutine before returning to her side, “Mamo-chan?”

“Yes Usa-ko?”

“Canadians have weird food,” she said absent-mindedly, too busy enjoying her poutine, “Thank you” she added almost as an afterthought.

“You’re welcome, but if you think this is weird what until you see how they make maple candy.  Its literally maple syrup and sugar that they boil and pour on the snow!”


End file.
